confectioncutiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Confectionist Cerulean
Fellicity Ophelia Kerrigan, or also known as her Confectionist alter-ego, Confectionist Cerulean, is one of the main protagonists in Confection Cuties. She works on afternoons at The Love Confection as a confectionary designer. She lives with her mother Debbie, her father Ted and her sister Morgan. She studies at Ai No Tenshi Junior High, and is friends with Charlotte Page, Hayley Crawford and Maddie Fields. Appearance and Personality Personality "She is pleasant in conversation and is quite charming. However can be kind of uppity but she also cares a lot for those less fortunate than her." -Fellicity's Character profile Fellicity is a very kind, calm and gentle girl, and is most times nice to others, altough she may come off as arrogant and pompous, due to her being born and raised in a wealthy family. However, Fellicity thinks her life is quite boring, and loves to hear from other people. Her dream is to become a famous fashion designer like her mother, and wishes to take over the company when she grows up. Fellicity is also shown to be quite attracted to boys, as she shows in Chapter 1, where she says "Have you seen all the gorgeous boys? I've gone BOY CRAZY!". She is also stated to be easily distracted by sparkly things. ---- Appearance Fellicity is 64 inches tall, weighs 106 lbs; and has white skin, royal purple hair and cerulean eyes. She wears her hair up in two small pigtails with the rest of her hair down (much like Hayley, but longer). In her Ai No Tenshi school uniform, Fellicity also wears blue ribbons in her hair, with golden stars on the center, as well as blue earrings. Develpoment Back when YuniNaoki made her Sailor Moon fanfiction, Eternal Love, she had three characters that may have inspired Fellicity's design. Yuni says that Fellicity was a reboot of Chibi Mars, but her hairstyle was most likely inspired by Sailor Celestial, Yuni's persona at the time, and/or Sailor Star, her cousin's persona. Fellicity, unlike the other three main characters firstly introduced, was not present in the prototype designs neither by name nor design. The closest we have is her hair color, which was used for Hayley at the time. Family Parents Fellicity does not interact too much with her parents due to their lack of time, however she respects them a lot. She wants to be like her mother Debbie, who is a fashion designer and made the clothing line Angel Wings, as well as the Ai No Tenshi uniforms. Her father Ted is the principal of Ai No Tenshi, and as so, Fellicity has access to the information like the entrance exam, which Charlotte and Katie Cansolini were unaware of. Siblings Fellicity's little sister, Morgan, is nine years old and one of the three "Pokémon Posse" kids, the others being Brian Page and Jeryd Cantor. Fellicity hasn't shown much interaction with her, but Morgan seems to be a tomboyish kid. Confectionist Cerulean Confectionist Cerulean first appears in Chapter 2. She transforms using a Cupcake Compact, which contains cerulean Cutie Candies inside. She also wields the Lollipop Laser Wand, a powerful magical weapon. Special Skills Lollipop Laser Wand Confectionist Cerulean has her very own magic weapon, the Lollipop Laser Wand. It shoots laser beams made out of ice. The wand has a white handle, with a purple stripe in the middle with a pink heart inside it. On the bottom, there is a baby blue ribbon with a pink heart on the center. On the top part of the wand, there is a green ring with a blue/yellow swirl lollipop on top. On the upper tip, there is a pink heart with wings, and a golden ring with another pink heart. On Chapter 5, Cerulean uses her first attack, the Lollipop Laser Enchantment, in which a beam of ice is shot by the wand. The beam then spins and twirls around the enemy, freezing them, before it dissipates. Gallery File:Cc_fellicity_kerrigan_ref_by_yuninaoki-d1oitrd.jpg|Fellicity's reference image. File:A_t_j_h_spring_summer_uniform_by_yuninaoki-d1pv3d1.jpg|Fellicity wearing the Spring/Summer Ai No Tenshi Jr. High uniform. File:Confection_cuties_fellicity_by_yuninaoki-d1pv27a.jpg|Fellicity's headshot. File:Peaceful_cerulean_by_yuninaoki-d4a0px1.jpg|Confectionist Cerulean. File:Christmas_2010_conf_cerulean_by_yuninaoki-d35c8oy.jpg|Cerulean in a Christmas outfit for 2010. File:Cerulean_by_yuninaoki-d335n0e.jpg|Confectionist Cerulean holding a cupcake. File:Fellicity_Spring_Uniform_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Fellicity Kerrigan in her Spring uniform of Ai No Tenshi Jr. High. File:Fellicity_Casual_Wear_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Fellicity Kerrigan in her casual wear. File:Confectionist_cerulean_by_yuninaoki-d1ws1hx.jpg|Cerulean holding a cake. File:Fellicity_s_Profile_Pic_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Fellicity Kerrigan in her Winter uniform of Ai No Tenshi Jr. High. File:Fellicity_summer_wear_by_yuninaoki-d4i31gh.jpg|Fellicity in her summer wear. File:Cerulean_feel_the_power_by_yuninaoki-d5tevgg.jpg|Cerulean in the middle of her transformation. File:Cerulean.jpg|Confectionist Cerulean and her wand. File:Confectionist_cerulean_cake_delivery_by_yuninaoki-d8pm7vd.jpg|Cerulean delivering a cake. File:Chibi_fellicity_kerrigan_by_magical_mama-dakpjxd.jpg|Fellicity in a "chibi" artstyle. Category:Confectionists Category:Confectionists